All Because of a Golden Flower
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Kagome came across a beautiful flower one day and made tea with it. But the flower was not what she expected and now she has changed. Not long ago, the miko realized that Inuyasha and she were not meant to be. So with the help of her new abilities, Kagome transcends dimensions in order to be with the one she's destined for. But will he be so accepting? Can he part from his hoard?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people! I drew the dragon in the cover pic. That is Kagome in dragon form. I also gimped a pic of Kagome out and gave her gold hair and eyes! How is it?**

**WARNING: I have taken the idea of Disney's Tangled and the magical golden flower to make my story flow the way I want it to. You'll understand later. Just so you know, I don't own the magical golden flower or the idea of it. I do however, own the idea of using it in this storyline for what I have planned. I also don't own The Hobbit, or Inuyasha.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Kagome stared at the beautiful flower that seemed to glow. A lovely golden color that radiated warmth from the deepest recesses. It reminded her of a Tiger Lily, but had a few extra things attached. The stamen were extra long and sparkled, making her think of pixie dust. The petals were long and curled on the ends. Beautiful.

Kagome _really_ liked the flower. It smelled wonderful and she could hear something. Something telling her to pick it and make tea with it. She was a bit skeptical, because it could've been poisonous for all she knew. Beauty like that didn't come without a price, or so she believed.

However, the voice seemed to win out and she shrugged. If it was anything bad, she'd just purify it from her system.

She paused and reached into her pack, pulling out her disposable camera. She snapped a few pictures of the flower, to always remember the moment and then went through the process of digging it up, building a fire and getting the necessary tools out.

The miko from the future set to work, cutting and crushing her collection of herbs together. She then added the flower to the mix, while waiting for the water to boil in a kettle she carried in her pack. Then, she placed the water and the herbs inside her small infuser her mother had bought for her recently. It came with a cup and all she had to do, was place the infuser over the cop, press the release button and the tea would strain into the cup, leaving the leaves inside the infuser. She let the water and herbs steep for ten minutes, before finally getting ready to sample the drink.

A brief sip, to test how much sugar she'd need, and she was lost. No sweetener needed at all. It was perfect!

She downed the tea in an instant and strained the remaining liquid into her cup. She finished it off and pouted. No more water left and the herbs were pretty much dead and void of color.

Though she was glad that he health seemed to be fine, she really hoped that the flower wasn't anything bad.

Actually, she had found it in a secluded spot that didn't seem to ever have any visitors. The grass was perfectly grown and the vegetation wasn't bothered at all. She had just stumbled upon the place and now realized that the flower was probably important in some way. She hoped it wasn't something coveted by a Kami or anything like that. But she had been so drawn to it, and couldn't really find it in her heart to feel all that bad about using it for tea.

It wasn't guarded, or hidden or booby trapped and this was free land she was currently standing on. So, the flower was free.

With that thought in mind, Kagome walked passed the place she found the flower and continued on her way, hoping her friends would find her soon.

She got separated from the group, found a pretty flower, made tea with it, drank it and went on her way. For some reason, she wasn't all that worried. Naraku had met his end not to long ago and she could take on anyone. She no longer needed Inuyasha there to protect her all the time. She was finally pulling her weight and it felt good. So, she wasn't freaking out about returning to her friends, for fear of danger. She was however, worried for Shippo and she just missed them all. That was it.

Her feet led her through the forest, and she came upon someone she never thought she'd meet whilst alone.

_A_-Un.

Sesshomaru's two-headed dragon. They were sitting on the ground, beside a large tree, heads alert as if awaiting something.

When she walked up, _A_, the head on the right, made a noise. Un shook his head a bit, as if emptying water from his ears.

Kagome approached them and began petting their heads and long necks.

She was immediately drawn in as the two heads pulled her closer by winding around her body. She giggled and stroked their dark hair.

"Are you guys waiting for someone?" she asked softly, scratching behind the ears, earning a grumble like purr in return.

_A_ moved his head to the right while Un nodded.

"Rin?" she guessed.

The heads moved up and down swiftly, before returning to her hands.

She laughed lightly, continuing her ministrations.

All of a sudden, her head felt light. Too light. Then the sky seemed to change colors and her body swayed.

"Uh-oh," she mumbled, tumbling to the ground in a heap.

* * *

"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama!"

Kagome stirred and opened her eye, only to shut them at the burst of light that nearly blinded her.

She rolled over and tried it again, this time, her eyes focusing on the grass beneath her and bronze body only inches away. What had happened?

"Kagome-sama are you okay now?" a voice called out in worry.

She turned slightly, eyes fixing on a small little brunette in a lovely lavender kimono, decorated with yellow butterflies. Rin, her mind supplied.

She pushed herself up and sat cross-legged. Why had she been on the ground?

Rin sat right in front of her and began to speak.

"I came back and saw you laying on the ground and _A_-Un was hovering over you. He seemed worried. And then all these things started to happen! Your hair was growing! And then it changed color! And I can see that your eyes changed as well! What happened?!" the energetic girl rambled, finishing with wide eyes and a question that Kagome didn't understand.

The miko looked over, to see her pack beside _A_-Un. She leaned over to grab it, when something bright caught her attention. She turned, to see the ground surrounding them, was covered in what looked to be gold thread.

She twisted around more, and a lock of her hair fell over her shoulder. She looked at the piece of hair for a moment and then at the 'thread' and gave a long silent scream.

Though no sound came from her mouth, she was out of breath by the end of it and had to shake herself from the shock. She pulled the rest of her hair over her shoulder and kept pulling. The 'thread' began to move as well, and that was when the miko finally realized that her hair had turned golden blonde and grew what looked to be several meters.

Rin was glowing. Her smile was so wide, Kagome swore she could see all of the girls teeth.

Kagome dropped the hair and let out a deep breath, relaxing herself. There had to be an answer. There was an answer to everything, or so she believed.

"Your eyes are the same color as your hair!" Rin pointed out with a smile.

Curious. What could have caused such a drastic change?

The sun glinted off the golden hair, reminding her of the flower she had mashed into tea early that morning. The flower. The sparkly golden flower.

Well shit.

There was something different about the flower and this must have been it. It changed her appearance.

She turned her head once more, to look at the piles of gold. A _big_ change in appearance.

Something touched her ear and she jerked, for two reasons. One, she hadn't expected the contact, and two, the feeling made her notice that her ear was longer than it should've been.

"Your ears look just like Sesshomaru-sama's!"

Kagome raised her hands to feel her hearing appendages and her jaw dropped when she realized that they were pointed. She scrambled over to her pack and began to rifle through it, pulling everything out in her haste. She clutched the handle of her mirror and gaped.

Truly her eyes were golden, but there were small black slits in the center, reminding her of a cats eyes. Or _A_-Un's even. She looked back at her new hair and sighed. Should she cut it?

"Please don't cut it Kagome-sama?! I can braid it for you, but please don't cut it," Rin pleaded, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Kagome could smell salt in the air and immediately put two and two together. She could smell Rin's tears.

Something was up.

Her ears were pointed to an elvish like tip. She had grown some sharp looking fangs and claws and she felt healthier.

What was going on?

_A_-Un made a strange noise. Both shuffling closer to her. _A_ bumped noses with her and Un nodded before bumping his head against his brothers. Kagome frowned, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

They nodded and repeated the motions.

Rin gasped, "They are saying that you and them are the same now!"

Kagome looked at the girl in wonder. How could she understand them? Was she like some sort of dragon whisperer?

The head were nodding quickly now and Kagome quirked an eyebrow at them.

"Are you saying I'm a Youkai now?"

**Nod.**

"The same as you?"

**Nod.**

"A dragon?"

**Another nod.**

Kagome placed the mirror back in her bag and fell backward. A sparkly golden flower changed her hair, eyes, nails, teeth and species. But why a dragon?

_**The first Youkai contact you had was with a dragon.**_

A mysterious voice supplied and Kagome nodded in understanding.

She then froze. Where had the voice come from?

_**I am your inner Youkai. The complete gathering of all of your baser instincts and true feelings, **_the voice answered her thought.

_Inner Youkai? It's normal to have a voice in my head talking to me?_

_**Correct. I am you, just the primal less inclined to follow the rules, side of you. We share intelligence yes, but I prefer to just enjoy myself. Consequences aren't something for me to worry about. That's your job, seeing as you're the predominant one in our relationship.**_

Kagome nearly whistled, but kept it in. No need to raise Rin's curiosity even further.

_So I really am a Youkai now? Was it the flower?_

_**Yes. That flower was magical. It was created from a small drop of sunlight that had fallen to the earth. The magic inside, was transferred into us when you decided to drink it in tea. Our hair and eyes are like sunshine and our true form will most likely be golden as well. As for the Youkai part, I believe that the magic you now possess, plus your Reiki and the Youki from **_**A**_**-Un caused you to match our spirit and aura with theirs. Our body absorbed the power they gave off and changed to match their specific species. I am glad we are Youkai now. I've always been here, but you could never hear me. With the Youkai added, I came closer and you were able to finally respond to me. So, I will be here to help you and influence you throughout the next few millennia. **_

Kagome nodded absent-mindedly. She was dragon Youkai, with an inner that wanted to influence her decisions. All of this crazy stuff had happened, because she drank golden flower tea. Great.

* * *

"What the hell did you do Kagome?!"

Said miko, who was sporting a much easier hairdo where Rin had spent an hour brushing it and another braiding it intricately, looked at her Hanyou friend in annoyance.

"I saw a pretty flower and I made tea out of it. This happened not long after and I ran into _A_-Un and Rin."

She then stormed past him and into Kaede's hut.

The old miko's eyes widened. "What has happened Kagome?"

_Why couldn't Inuyasha say it like that?!_

_**Because he's a male.**_

_That actually explains a lot._

"I found a really pretty flower when I got separated from the group and I ended up making myself tea with it. Then this happened and now I'm a dragon Youkai. My inner Youkai says that it's because _A_-Un was the first Youkai I came across and I absorbed his Youki or something like that. I look like this because of the flower. It was golden and according to my Youkai, it was made from a single drop of sunshine that fell to the earth. Now I have some form of magic flowing through my veins as well as Youki and Reiki. Can my life get any more complicated?!"

She plopped down on the floor, mindful of her braid and looked at the older miko.

"Everything happens for a reason child. Though a magical golden flower is a bit strange, it isn't all _that_ odd considering the type of world we live in."

The miko nodded reluctantly. "So, how am I going to learn about myself? I now have magic that I need to learn how to use. Plus whatever abilities I gained by transforming into a dragon Youkai and I still need to finish my miko training."

_**I'll help you. I know everything about us.**_

"Nevermind. My inner Youkai seems to know everything," the now blonde huffed.

Kaede smiled as she stirred the contents in the large pot. "Ye will do fine child. Worry not."

Kagome sighed and listened to the sounds around them. The wind through the trees, the crackle of the fire, Inuyasha grumbling to himself outside.

Rin's voice came drifting back to her.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome-sama has changed! She's a dragon Youkai now!"

There was silence following her gleeful statement. Well, until Inuyasha broke it that is.

"Stupid girl got herself into trouble again," her Hanyou 'friend' mumbled.

She was on her feet in an instant. and out the doorway the next.

Kagome ignored everyone else, her eyes only on the red clad Hanyou. Said Hanyou shrunk away from her piercing glare, ears flattening against his head in fear.

"_I_ didn't get myself into trouble you annoying brat! You're the one who misfired your attack and sent everyone flying. If it wasn't for you, I would've never come across that flower and made tea out of it!"

_**You tell him! That baka.**_

_And he gets angry with me when really the whole situation is his fault!_

Inuyasha glared at her, and deep growl emitting from his throat.

"You should have enough brains to ignore fancy looking flowers!" he replied with a growl.

She bristled, "You act like something horrible has happened to me! How about instead of calling me stupid, you ask me how I'm feeling? How about you bother to see how I'm taking this abrupt change in my life? How about you pull your enormous head out of your own rectum and realize that I'm more shocked about this than you? And how about you learn how to handle a situation better? Something happens that you can't explain and you're immediately you're all, 'idiot got herself into trouble'. You're lucky I don't S. I. T. you right now!"

She looked closer to breathing fire in that moment. And with her new changes, it wouldn't be surprising.

"Don't blame me because you were being stupid!" the Hanyou snarled, getting in her face.

"_I_ didn't misfire when the enemy was only a few feet in front of me! I can't _stand_ you sometimes! I'm not Kikyo Inuyasha! In your eyes, she may have been perfect and had no faults, but to the rest of us, she was still a human! That's what _I _grew up as! Nobody is perfect, even Sesshomaru isn't. So while you think she was better than me, and you judge my decisions based on what she would have done in the situation, remember this, I'M NOT KIKYO! I AM KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! I DO THINGS _MY_ WAY AND I AM SICK AND _TIRED_ OF BEING COMPARED TO A SPITEFUL DEAD BITCH WHO LOST HER PURITY AGES AGO! SO STOP JUDGING ME INUYASHA, BECAUSE YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN ME AND I WILL NOT HAVE A BRAT LIKE YOU MAKING ASSUMPTIONS WHEN HE CLEARLY DOESN'T KNOW THE FACTS!"

The red clad Hanyou leaned away from her in shock. "I don't judge you!" he said indignantly. He looked to his friends for confirmation, but the shook their head.

"You do," Miroku stated accusingly. "All the time."

Sango nodded sagely, "I'm surprised she hasn't run away from you by now. Or sat you to the ground. It just proves that she's more mature. Another thing that proves she's mature, is that she got over you a long time ago and is no longer interested. I knew that if she placed her hopes on you, she'd be crushed and she did the smart thing and just went on with her life."

Inuyasha sputtered in anger. No one was taking his side. His brother even seemed to think the whole situation amusing. The prick!

And then how dare Sango say that Kagome no longer cared for him! She would always care for him! She promised to stay by his side after all.

Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder, "You're mean, rude and insensitive to her. So of course she'd lose interest. Besides, when you keep comparing her to Kikyo. At least _Koga _doesn't compare her to his past relationships."

The Hanyou was seething and he turned and ran off, leaving the company to blissful silence.

Kagome rolled her eyes and moved back toward the hut. "This day was enough and now to add his whining and bitching to it just makes it horrible," she muttered to herself. "He is ridiculous."

**A/N: So, this is the idea I got. Will you all please let me know what you think? I'm truly curious to see your opinions and questions. If this is received well, I'll update soon. I already have the outline for the next chapter done, so let me know please!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people! This chapter is dedicated to kitty2142, for being the 10th reviewer! Thank you! :D**

**I don't own Inuyasha or The Hobbit.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Slitted gold eyes focused on the creature that was lounging casually in the sunlight. The warmth it provided helped for relaxation.

The two-headed creature sat up slightly and three pairs of slitted eyes connected.

**Are you well? **A' asked,

**Or is it the Hanyou again?** Un inserted, hoping to get to the bottom of it all.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she gave a low huff. "_**It's Inuyasha. Seriously, you'd think that after a century he'd be over it by now. He's such a child,**_" her eyes rolled skyward.

The two heads nodded in agreement with her. Inuyasha was becoming unbearable. So much so, that she felt like going on another trip just to get away from him.

**I know that look**, A' stated, seeing alight come into Kagome's eyes.

Un sighed, **How long will you be away this time?**

"Wait!"

Three heads turned sharply to the side to see Shippo running up. His tails were twitching erratically as he launched himself into Kagome's arms. "If you're going again, I want to come. The last time you were gone for a few years and Sesshomaru-sama isn't around long enough to save me from Inuyasha!" the Kitsune wailed.

Kagome sighed. "It takes a lot of energy for me to travel through time, let alone dimensions Shippo. If you come with me, it'll take longer to get home because I'll have to store up extra energy to transport us," she explained.

He shook his head, "I don't care. I want to go with you and get away from Inu-baka."

A' and Un nodded when Kagome looked at them hesitantly. "Fine," she agreed. "We'll go tell Sesshomaru-sama and then I'll let you pick where we'll go."

Shippo flipped out of her arms and cheered, "YES!"

She stood and dusted her kimono off, "_**Come along A', Un**_**."**

* * *

Kagome rushed to catch up with the excited Kitsune. When Sesshomaru agreed to their request, Shippo had started bouncing like crazy. Kagome was in the midst of trying to calm him down, lest Inuyasha appear and raise all living hell.

"Will someone shut the damn runt up?!"

Too late.

Kagome lunged forward and picked Shippo up, slapping her hand over his mouth. She darted down the halls, telling every servant she came across to tell Inuyasha that they didn't see her or Shippo. They all nodded frantically as she sped past.

When they reached the gardens, a place that Inuyasha didn't like going to because he claimed it 'smelled bad', she placed the kit on the ground.

She waved a hand and seven different colored orbs appeared, in order of the rainbow.

"Shippo, pick one."

His tails wiggled as his eyes landed on the green orb, "That one! I like that one!"

With another wave of her hand, the green orb came closer and grew in size. The other orbs disappeared. She turned to her adopted son and planted her hands on her hips. "Show me your transformation. We may end up in a human population and you need to blend in as good as you can."

He pulled a leaf from his sleeve and placed it on his forehead. Squeezing his eyes shut, he concentrated. Kagome watched in amusement as his tails disappeared from view and his little fangs shrunk slightly.

She looked him over for a moment and nodded. Transformation seemed to be Shippo's strong point. He wasn't one meant for fighting. Sesshomaru made sure that he knew how to use a sword of course, but Shippo focused solely on his deception skills, so he could avoid situations where he _would_ need a sword. And Sesshomaru had let him, seeing no point in forcing him to learn something that he was obviously not that good at. Instead, Sesshomaru helped Shippo with his barrier spells and transformations, since the great Inu could spot an imperfection a mile away.

This ensured that Shippo was more advanced than the other Kitsune his age or even centuries older than him, and his little bit of knowledge in the use of weaponry helped his scores in the Youkai Court.

"Very good. Keep that up until I tell you it's okay."

He grinned and removed the leaf, placing it in his sleeve once more. "Can we go now, before Inu-baka finds us?"

She nodded and leaned down some, scooping him up in her arms.

"It's a good thing we can hunt and that we don't really need anything else to bring with us. I already keep our combs on me for emergencies, so we're okay."

The green vortex before them crackled and sparked with power and magic. Kagome and Shippo glanced at each other and nodded simultaneously. Kagome stepped forward and then they were gone.

A pulling sensation surround them. Kagome clung to her son tighter, not wanting to lose him somewhere along the way. That would be horrible. Kagome had long since determined that this sort of travel was faster than the speed of light and losing something in the middle of it, would be detrimental to the object. Such high speeds would tear the object apart and scatter it into the different planes and dimensions they passed along the way.

Magic swirled, whipping their long hair back and forth. Kagome could feel a tingle covering her body as the power of their voyage slowed. The two travelers landed hard and tumbled on the ground as they landed.

Kagome wasn't expecting their landing to be near a cliff and when she and Shippo rolled right off the rock formation, she had to transform to save them.

Her body glowed a bright gold as her extremities lengthened and her skin became harder, turning into scales. Nails became claws and teeth became sharp fangs that multiplied. Her body was serpent like, with long thin wings protruding from the middle of her spine. She also had several barbed fins trailing down her spine from the nape of her neck, to the tip of her tail. There were two small horns above her gold eyes, just under the wild mane of hair surrounding her head in a halo of sorts. She also had whiskers and just like her horns, they were white. Everything else on her was bright gold, shining in the sunlight.

She dove toward Shippo's falling form and caught him with her nose. Once she was sure he was safe, she flapped her large wings and ascended toward the top of the mountain they had fallen off of. She landed gracefully, slinking around the jutting stones as she readied herself to transform again.

"That was a very interesting experience. I've never gone through that before in all my travels. Thank Kami that Sesshomaru, A' and Un trained me so well," she sighed in relief as her body returned to its human form.

Shippo was shaking like a leaf. His fear was so strong, he forgot his transformation and had returned to his normal form.

"That was too high," he muttered as he flopped on the ground, moaning.

She laughed at his display and looked around the rocky peak and immediately spotted something not too far below them. It was a large hole which seemed to have been carved into the side of the mountain.

All around them, Kagome could see either mountains of water. The one side of their peak, was a lake, she assumed with a tiny village on the water. Probably fishermen. On the other side, they were surrounded by other mountains. Though she didn't want to see the village, she felt drawn to the giant hole more.

Kagome looked down at her son and asked, "Care for some exploration?"

He was on his feet the next second. "Where?!" he asked excitedly.

She pointed to a large outcropping of rock below them. "Can you make that jump?" she asked.

His little chest puffed out and he ran forward, jumping from the ledge. Like and respectable Youkai, he landed perfectly, almost floating down than nodded, impressed with the ease of his movement. She managed to make it look easier than he did though, by just walking off the cliff and landing just as gracefully as if she was still walking.

"I can smell fire and gold coming from within," she stated, pointing to the hole.

She began walking across the rocks, jumping every now and then. Shippo enjoyed it as if it was a game and together, they traveled deeper into the darkness. Being Youkai, both could easily see their surroundings though, so there were no issues.

* * *

Smaug the Magnificent, Impenetrable, Terrible, Stupendous, Tyrannical and so many other titles. King Under the Mountain and the richest creature in all of Middle Earth was content in just laying upon the gold in his hoard and sleeping the days away. Until he needed to hunt at least, but he could go quite a while without any need of nourishment and much preferred to bury his body in the jewels of his hoard and rest.

He had returned from his hunt not even an hour ago and had spent the last several minutes trying to sleep after diving into the gold, covering himself fully. Only part of his head was visible, enough for him to see the surrounding room. Just when he was about to drift off into the peacefulness that was slumber, his ears caught the slightest sound coming from the surface.

There was a rumble and then silence. A few seconds later, something large had landed on the mountain, shaking it slightly and arising Smaug's curiosity. Who could be coming to take his gold now? Who did the fools of Laketown make a bargain with now? He was interested in seeing this new foe and was just as eager to cut them down.

The sounds following the shaking were much smaller in comparison. Lighter too. He could faintly hear speaking of two different beings, men most likely, but in a language that he did not understand! He, the Great and Terrible Smaug couldn't understand the language! This caught his attention and he entertained the idea of capturing these intruders and keeping them for himself, forcing them to teach him their new language.

He waited as their movement came closer and he noticed that they had entered his mountain through the hole he had created so many years ago. An odd place to venture in, which proved that they weren't Dwarves. Though he could tell that already. Their scents weren't repulsive in any form. One smelled faintly of the forest and the other, he couldn't place, but still, they weren't disgusting, further explaining that they weren't Dwarves, nor was the scent of Dwarves anywhere near them.

He was interested when there was a small clinking sound a few moments later when they landed in the sea of gold. With only part of his head visible, they wouldn't notice him, since his eyes very nearly blended in with the gold surrounding his head. They couldn't see him, but he could see them.

One was a female and the other was a male child. The child was strange though, because it had two tails protruding from its back. It wasn't human and most likely not mortal. The female was also an anomaly. She was small, but considerably taller than a Dwarven woman. She had long golden hair that attracted his attention immediately. One, because of brushed the gold she was standing on and two, because it was literally the color of gold thread. She wore a garment that he had never seen and he would bet his whole hoard that there was real gold woven into the stitching of whatever type of dress it was. It was quite obviously silk, though the design on it which he assumed was a dragon, and the shape of it were a mystery to him.

She must've had an affluent upbringing. The thought confused him, because normally mortals would become fat and lazy is they possessed riches, yet it was clear that she wasn't either obese or slothful. She had taken to climbing down his large hole in fanciful clothing and didn't seem to raise a fuss once. She had also managed such a feat without destroying her very expensive looking vestiture. This could either hint at possible training to be swift and cautious on her feet, or that she was extremely fortunate. He preferred to assume that it was training, because it made her seems all the more interesting to him.

He was sure that this creature, was mortal and of the race of men. Yet at the same time, he wondered if she really was mortal. Why would a mortal willingly consort with something so obviously not mortal? Men always tended to be a shy species. Even the bravest of knights would run from him in fear and give up their dreams of wealth and glory just by looking upon his magnificence.

She lifted her face and he could hear and well as see her, scenting the air. Her small nose wiggling like a wyrmling would when excited.

She looked down at the creature and said something in a stern manner, though he was still miffed about not being able to understand her words. The child nodded and the woman returned the action. She turned to the nearest staircase and began trudging through the gold and jewels to get to it.

The child remained seated in the jewels, picking some up and tossing them behind him. Smaug was not pleased to see him shoving some gold into the sleeves of his strange top. The woman had made it to the stairs and was looking around the room in wonder. She said something in her strange language and seemed to wait for a response. She then turned and fixed the child with a look, catching him in the middle of placing gold in his sleeve once more.

She snarled something, adding a small growl that he would admit was impressive for someone so small, and the child put the gold back, eyes wide.

She nodded and turned around to survey the area. Smaug couldn't believe that she was so easily misled, especially since the child immediately grabbed the gold he was previously holding and stuffed it into his sleeve.

The female whipped around and launched herself toward the child, completely ignoring the height she had jumped from. She landed perfectly before the child and grabbed him by his tails. She then dangled him upside down and shook him several times, making all the precious items he had filched, clatter to the pile of gold.

She then set him down, said something in their foreign language and stalked away, leaving the child sitting there, watching her in shock.

* * *

Kagome shook her head at Shippo's antics. She had specifically told him not to take any of the gold because it wasn't theirs, and there he was, stealing.

Kagome looked around and sighed. There was something in there with them. She didn't want to anger whatever it was by taking its money. She picked up a large ruby and threw it to the side. Riches never impressed her.

_**Those aren't the important things when looking for a mate. **_

_True, though I'm not looking for a mate._

_**Sure. We both know that you don't like being alone and the fact that you refuse to even indulge in the carnal side of life, leaves you frustrated. **_

_Do you know how strange it is to get sex advice from my inner? That's just creepy, please stop?!_

For some reason, Kagome could just picture the beast shrugging.

The stone she had thrown, hit a cup, that slid down a large mound of coins. The coins began moving, falling away and causing a small avalanche of gold and jewels.

Kagome looked over and froze.

"Shippo!" she called, jerking the boy from his reverie. "Come here now!"

The gold had parted as it slid down the pile, to reveal a large head. A _very large head_. The large maw opened in a creepy grin to reveal many sharp teeth. Large golden eyes leered at her and she nearly flinched. She really didn't want to see the body. She didn't even know what _it_ was!

The grin widened and the head moved up, making the gold fall away. On the other side of the vast cavern, the gold was moving, revealing the tip of a tail. The more the gold fell away, the more the creature was revealed.

A long neck, a large body. Long wings that connected to its arms and strong looking hind legs. Sharp looking talons and fangs, horns seeming to point backward. There were several thorn like object traveling down its neck that ended at its tail. Kagome knew what it was!

Dragon. A _real_ dragon.

The mouth parted further and the dragon spoke in an ground shaking bass voice, "**Hello, little thieves!**"

Shippo was at her side in seconds, clutching her kimono. "What is he saying?" he whimpered.

Kagome sighed, "He's speaking English. It's another language. Luckily, it was a class I was actually good at in school. I was good at English like I was bad at math. Now, I want you to remain silent and let me do the talking okay?"

He nodded and Kagome cleared her throat.

"**We aren't thieves,**" she told the creature. "**I already had my son return what he had taken. We're just here to explore,**" she explained.

The dragon's head tilted to the side, "**What manner of creature are you? And who do you think you are, trespassing on the Great Smaug's belongings?**"

Smaug, that was the dragon's name. Kagome frowned, not sure if she should tell him what she was.

She must've waited too long to answer, because his large stomach began glowing orange and smoke erupted from his nostrils. He was about to spit fire.

She decided in that moment, to save she and Shippo from the beasts wrath.

"**I'm a demon.**"

**A/N: Another one bites the dust! **

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, people! This chapter is dedicated to, _tinabug_(50th reviewer), _Purplediamon_(45th reviewer), _AnimeAngel240_(40th reviewer), Anmeryn(35th reviewer), _Go_(30th reviewer), _Kagomelover18_(20th reviewer) and _foxgodess07_(15th reviewer)! Thank you all! :)**

**I don't own Inuyasha or the Hobbit.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Smaug the Terrible, looked at the female and the child with an awed expression.

He had heard of demons. Had studied up on the tales of demons. But in is two hundred years, he had never encountered a demon and had assumed that they were just myths. Orks, Wargs and Balrogs weren't demons. They were just pathetic disgusting creatures that shouldn't even exist because they tainted the world with their filth.

However, he had never seen a child with two tails in the form of man. The female also had a 'human' form, though as he looked closer, he could see the differences. Her eyes were slitted and she had sharp claws. When she spoke, the small fangs she had would hinder her speech just a bit.

They neither smelled of man and therefore, he could believe that they weren't mortal. That didn't mean that he believed that they were demons. He'd require proof for that. And he knew just how to get it.

The child said something to the female and she shook her head and said something. The child sighed and clutched her dress even tighter.

"You expect one of my magnificence to believe such grand tales?" he asked, his voice tinged with a growl.

The female glared suddenly and her hands went to her hips. She took a deep breath and he knew she was about to explode.

"Yes, actually. I am a demon. Though I will concede to not having been born as one," she said, looking annoyed.

"Meaning?" he said, shifting to tower over their forms.

"I was born a human. But I was transformed into a demon a hundred years ago, because I found a pretty flower and make tea with it," she answered, looking embarrassed.

"You make it a habit to make yourself beverages from unusual blooms? I can believe that. Men are pathetic enough to do something of that magnitude without thought of the possible consequences," he said, unimpressed.

She took on an offended countenance, "It was shining! Gold and shining! And something was just telling me to make tea with it! So I did and I absorbed the powers and aura of the first demon I encountered! I could have purified it if it was a dangerous poison either way, so it wasn't as if I was gambling with death."

"If you are demons, then prove your claims. I refuse to allow unworthy creature to come and contaminate my home. And if you aren't what you assure me that you are, I will burn you."

Her eyes widened and she looked at the child and said something.

He nodded and backed away and put his hands together. A red light swirled around his body as it grew in size. His face and bone structure expanded until he was no longer in human form. He was now a small red fox with two tail, crimson eyes and green flames that surrounded his paws. He was only a few feet taller than the female.

Said female was making high pitched noises and she reached up to pet his ears. The tales began to thump on the gold and his tongue lolled out.

She was smiling at the fox and seemed to be cooing.

She finally turned to him and he cocked his head. "You will not be a fox. Are you truly his mother?"

Hands went to her hips once more, "He was an orphan and I took him in. I had known him for five years before I became a demon. Unlike other humans, I've never hated other creatures that weren't humans and I've never been prejudiced. What human priestess would take in a demon? Something that is considered her worst enemy that she is supposed to kill on sight. He's a child. Even if he is a demon that is over a hundred years older than me."

Smaug was interested in her words. Priestesses were considered holy. They were also revered even more than the Istari and if the female was a priestess in her human life, then how did she survive the transforming into something considered evil and tainted?

"Display your form now," he demanded.

She glared, but moved far away from the little fox. A gold light surrounded her form as she grew. She shifted to to her hands and knees as her body lengthened. Her clothing and skin transformed into bright golden scales. Her head became angular with horns and a large mane of gold hair. She had large claws and fangs. There were spiked fins trailing down her spine and she had two large thin wings sprouting from the center of her spine.

Conveniently, she was under the hole he had created, which allowed the sunlight in and Smaug was speechless.

She was a dragon. A form of dragon he had never encountered before, but it was still obvious that she was a drake. And the sunlight shining on her, made her golden scales sparkle like real gold.

Smaug was enraptured. He wanted the female dragon. More than his hoard and much more than anything he ever wanted before.

Smaug had never been interested in mating. He was solely focused on becoming powerful and the most wealthy creature in existence. But now, he was looking at a female that closely resembled his gold. She was very pleasing to look upon and he wanted her!

She shifted under his burning gaze and he smirked, fangs showing.

"How old are you, young draken?"

Her mouth never moved, but her words rang through the cavern.

"One hundred and twenty-three years."

He was much older than her, but she was the size of an adult. Actually, she was much larger than the average female drake. Maybe it was because she was a demon.

"And do you breathe fire?"

She shook her head, "I can't do that. But my ability of traveling through time and dimensions allows me to open portals anywhere I want. So, I open two portals in my esophagus that lead to an area in Hell. I take in a deep breath of air and exhale quickly. The air pushes through one portal, pushing the flames within through the other portal, which then escape through my mouth. A little added power, makes the strength and speed of the flame increase. My body is protected against the hell-fire, so I don't have to worry about injury."

To prove her point, a string of black, violet tinted flame came from her mouth.

Smaug couldn't be more absorbed in the female. She said time and dimensions travel, which meant that she probably wasn't from Middle Earth. That would explain why the 'myth' of demons was never proven.

The glistening dragon before him, shifted and her body undulated attractively. It was like a golden wave and he was drawn in.

Smaug loved gold. Worshiped it. And he would gladly worship this beautiful specimen before him. She would be a perfect addition to his hoard. The most important piece! But how could he convince her to stay, forever? She had a child to care for. And if she really could travel through times, then she could whenever she wished.

"Why are you in my mountain?" he asked, trying to fish for information.

"We're exploring. I smelled gold inside the mountain and I wanted to see what was in here. We intend to travel around, as soon as we find somewhere to stay."

Triumph soared through his body. She gave him exactly what he needed.

"If you are indeed only here for adventure, then you may remain as long as you wish, so long as you do not steal from my hoard. I do not tolerate thievery," he said, making sure she understood that there would be consequences if they did.

She looked around the vast cavern and sighed. With a nod, she changed back into her human form, nudging the child to do the same.

"Is there a spring of water around here?" she asked, picking her child up.

He nodded and motioned to the hall on the opposite side of the chamber. "Through there and down to the end. You'll make a right and It's the first archway on your left," he said.

She nodded and looked around the room. Seeing several tapestries connected to golden rods, she waved her hand and levitated eleven of them and placed them in a specific order. They were going to be her stands for her kimono layers.

She proceeded with the first and main layer of her Junihitoe and going down the list until she remained in her white yukata. He obi's were hung as well. Gathering Shippo in her arms, she leaped across the wide expanse of jewels and walked into the large corridor.

Smaug was left to look upon her garments. Twelve different dresses. What woman needed to wear twelve dresses at once? Of course he was correct in her being affluent. All of those dresses were pure silk and the most eye catching one indeed had a design of a dragon on it. He'd never seen clothing with such detail. Even the Elves didn't have such magnificence.

As Smaug formulated a plan to keep the female in his hoard, said female was busy unbraiding her hair. Shippo assisted her as they conversed about what Kagome and the dragon had spoken about.

Both knew that there was something else on the dragons mind. He was so defensive in the beginning and now he was alright with them being there. Something was up.

It took half an hours for them to finally free her hair. When Kagome could, she sunk into the foxfire warmed water and sighed. Shippo joined her a moment later and they sighed in comfort.

When they were finished, Kagome transformed again and shook herself off in order to be rid herself of the excess water. When she returned to her human form, her hair was dry and silky.

She looked at the large room that was currently covered in her long hair and knew that she and Shippo wouldn't be able to fix it when in there.

She dressed quickly and set off for the large chamber again, Shippo trailing behind her, making sure that he hair didn't get caught on anything.

When she entered the main chamber Smaug looked toward her immediately and his eyes widened upon seeing her very long golden tresses.

She sat before him, a long trail of gold behind her. With a snap of her fingers, the gold levitated a bit. He then saw the child hopping to and fro, twisting the hair.

"This happened when I transformed. I used to have mid back length black hair and azure eyes. But that flower, changed a lot," she explained with a sigh.

"I am trying to understand how a flower can possibly make you a demon," he said, with a great frown.

She shrugged, "My beast told me that the flower was made from a single drop of sunlight that had fallen to the earth. The magic in it, absorbed the aura and power of the nearest being and I encountered a two headed dragon demon only a few minutes after drinking the flower tea. I fell unconscious and when I awoke, I looked like this."

"Beast?" he inquired.

"My inner demon that represents my baser instincts and cares nothing for propriety and etiquette," she answered.

"Do all demons have a 'beast' as you call it?" he asked, wanting more information.

She nodded. "Usually, the beast takes over during a hunt or sometimes during a mating that is necessary no matter how unwanted it is. It helps the real person to not think of it, by taking over. And then there are times where our emotions get the better of us and the beast will take over and rampage relentlessly, slaughtering anything in its path until there is enough blood to satisfy the lust. Once the need is met, the main character once again takes control and deals with the consequences of the beasts actions," she told him.

"Have you ever lost control?"

She nodded, "I almost murdered my best friend."

Shippo asked what they were talking about and she gave a quick explanation. He snorted and commented, making her laugh.

To Smaug's tilted head, she informed him of what her son had said.

"He said that my friend was being an idiot and deserved it," she grinned.

After an hour of explaining the demon race to Smaug, she inquired about what it was like being a real dragon. He didn't understand and asked her to elaborate.

"Well, I'm a demon. The type of demon I am, is dragon, Your species is dragon and the type you are, is a fire-drake. I have a feeling real dragons are different than dragon demons."

He explained the lifespan of dragons. He explained their love for riddles and puzzles of all sorts. How they were naturally intelligent and could see through the best told lies. How when a dragon knew someone's name, they had power over that being, to some degree, depending on the strength of their will.

She was amazed when he explained how dragons loved gold and riches and how the chamber was filled with his hoard. He knew where every single piece was and know when even the smallest piece was missing.

Kagome felt that she had a powerful will, if she was able to ignore the control of Naraku's tained jewel shard. Or even Menomaru's shard. She had broken through Tsubaki's control and so many others times she had come through. She wouldn't let someone take away her free will again.

"My name is Kagome," she told him, watching as his eyes widened.

Smaug was pleased to hear this and repeated it, "Kagome."

She could feel the power lacing the word and had to shake herself, to rid her body of the shivers that appeared.

"Does it have a meaning?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes. Kagome, means 'caged bird'. My last name, Higurashi, means 'sunset'."

"Odd, to name one's child such," he commented.

She nodded, "Especially since I was named after a child's game. One that I always hated."

He snorted, "How sad."

She stuck out her tongue. "So, what manner of creature inhabit this world?" she queried.

Smaug settled down even more and began to recall the many tales he knew.

**A/N: Another done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

_**Check out my other Kagome crossovers!**_

**Ja ne! :D**


End file.
